Das kleinere große Übel
by WatchersGoddess
Summary: HG/SS: Severus hat die Wahl: Entweder Babysitting oder Kosmetika in Muggellondon kaufen. Er überlegt nicht lange, doch schon bald beschleicht ihn die Befürchtung, dass er es doch hätte tun sollen.


**Altersfreigabe:** ab 12  
**Spoiler:** keine  
**Inhalt:** Severus hat die Wahl: Entweder Babysitting oder Kosmetika in Muggellondon kaufen. Er überlegt nicht lange, doch schon bald beschleicht ihn die Befürchtung, dass er es doch hätte tun sollen.  
**Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e):** Hermine Granger/Severus Snape  
**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles ist Eigentum von J.K.Rowling.  
**Kommentar:** Vor laaaanger Zeit habe ich Anja mal versprochen, ihr einen Oneshot nach ihren Wünschen zu schreiben. Sie wollte Snape, der Kosmetika kaufen geht. Und da ich nicht nein sagen kann...  
**Warnings:** none

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Das kleinere große Übel**

* * *

Du wachst von einem jämmerlichen Quäken auf, von dem du dir sicher bist, dass es bis vor wenigen Wochen noch nicht existent gewesen ist – zumindest nicht in dieser geräuschvollen Form. Es hat dich hin und wieder in den Rücken getreten, wahlweise auch in den Bauch, je nachdem, wie die Frau im Bett neben dir gerade gelegen hat. Damals hast du dir noch gewünscht, dass sich endlich irgendetwas an dieser Situation ändert, denn dein Schlaf ist dir wirklich wichtig. Du bekommst sowieso schon viel zu selten genug davon. Doch seitdem sich die Situation dann geändert hat, ist alles noch viel schlimmer als vorher.

Eine verschlafene Hand trifft dich punktgenau an der Schulter. „Dubis' dran", hörst du ihre sehr erschöpfte Stimme und deine Antwort besteht zuerst aus einem lauten Knurren und dann aus vielen kleinen gemurmelten Flüchen, die alles andere als salonfähig sind.

Da diskutieren mit ihr schon immer mehr Arbeit als Vergnügen war, noch dazu eine, die wenig Aussicht auf Erfolg hatte, fügst du dich deinem Schicksal und stößt erst ihre Hand zurück, ehe du dich aus dem Bett kämpfst und torkelnd durch das Schlafzimmer zum Stubenwagen gehst.

Der Haufen Mensch darin hat inzwischen beschlossen, dass es lange genug gedauert hat, um aus dem Quäken ein Schreien zu machen, was dich dazu veranlasst, das Gesicht zu verziehen und weitere leise Flüche in deinen nicht vorhandenen Bart zu grummeln. Es kostet dich einiges an Geschick, das zappelnde Bündel halbwegs sicher in die Hände zu bekommen, doch schließlich schlurfst du gähnend zum Doppelbett zurück und legst das, was Hermine immer so optimistisch als ‚deine Tochter' bezeichnet, in die Mitte.

Nicht, dass du deine Tochter – was sie ja nun einmal zweifellos ist, allein schon wegen der schwarzen Haare und der unglaublichen Hartnäckigkeit – nicht lieben würdest. Es hatte bloß einen zielsicheren Griff ihrer kleinen Hand um deinen Zeigefinger gebraucht, damit in deinem Körper ein Chaos an Gefühlen tobte, das in etwa der Intensität eines _Cruciatus_ entsprach. Und dieser durchaus gerechtfertigte Vergleich hat dir ganz und gar nicht gefallen.

Du würdest ohne zu zögern dein Leben für dieses Kind geben – vor allem weil du ihm danach nicht mehr zu nahe kommen kannst. Du weißt einfach nicht, was dieses ganze Geschrei und Gezappel soll. Bereits mit der elf Jahre älteren Version dieser kleinen Erwachsenen hast du arge Probleme und die gehen wenigstens selbständig auf die Toilette und können sich halbwegs verständlich artikulieren.

Nein, dieses ganze Babyzeugs ist dir sehr suspekt und du bist mehr als froh darüber, dass Hermine den Großteil dieser Dinge übernimmt.

Besagte Frau dreht sich in diesem Moment um, als deine Tochter beschließt, dass auch nach einem Ortswechsel noch immer nicht das geschehen ist, worauf sie es abgesehen hatte, und wieder zu schreien beginnt.

„Du sollst sie füttern und nicht herbringen!"

Du schnaubst verschlafen und linst durch ein halb geöffnetes Auge zu ihr hinüber. „Meine Brust ist für solche Unternehmungen nicht ausgestattet."

Sie stöhnt sehr theatralisch, was das Schreien anschwellen lässt, woraufhin sie widerwillig ihr Nachthemd öffnet und dem Kind das gibt, was es vorläufig zum Schweigen bringt. Du atmest erleichtert auf. „In der Küche steht eine Flasche Muttermilch, ich hab sie vorhin abgepumpt. Und das hab ich dir auch gesagt, mein Lieber!"

Manchmal vermisst du es, dass du ihr keine Punkte mehr abziehen kannst. „Das Bett ist dichter als die Küche", gähnst du ohne die Spur eines schlechten Gewissens.

„Du bist und bleibst ein Mistkerl, Severus Snape!"

Ein zufriedenes Grinsen schleicht über deine müden Gesichtszüge. „Erwartest du, dass ich darauf etwas erwidere?"

„Nein."

Danach wird es ruhig im Schlafzimmer, abgesehen von dem leisen Saugen und Schmatzen eines Babys an Stellen des Körpers deiner Frau, die du bis vor kurzem sehr gerne selbst einer ähnlichen Behandlung unterzogen hast. Seitdem sich allerdings ein Leck in die ganze Angelegenheit geschummelt hat, verzichtest du darauf. Muttermilch ist nichts für deine Geschmacksknospen. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass Hermine neuerdings nicht mehr viel von diesem nicht jugendfreien Zeitvertreib hält. Und sollte sie sich doch einmal geneigt zeigen, ist davon auszugehen, dass deiner Tochter irgendein hanebüchener Grund einfällt, eure Lust bereits im Keim zu ersticken. Dich sexuell frustriert zu nennen, grenzt schon beinahe an eine Untertreibung.

Und dennoch...

Durch die Dunkelheit beobachtest du die beiden Menschen, die dir so unglaublich viel bedeuten, dass du es manchmal nicht ertragen kannst. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, bewirkst du einen Zauber, der das Bett in einen sehr sanften Lichtschimmer hüllt und die Szene greifbar macht, ohne dass Hermine aufwacht; denn sie ist eingeschlafen, wie du nun siehst.

Ihre Gesichtszüge wirken müde, aber sehr entspannt. Du kannst ihr zumindest die Müdigkeit nachfühlen, denn viel Schlaf habt ihr beide seit der Geburt nicht bekommen. Dennoch ist es das erste Mal in deinem Leben, dass dir der versäumte Schlaf nicht so sehr gegen den Strich geht, wie es unter Voldemorts Herrschaft oft der Fall gewesen war. Du bekommst etwas dafür. Du bekommst Momente wie diesen, in dem deine Frau ruhig atmend schläft und deine Tochter ihr schmatzend in dieses Reich jenseits der Realität folgt.

Du streckst zögernd deinen Zeigefinger aus und berührst seicht Hermines Gesicht. Dass du sie in deinem Leben haben darfst, ist mehr, als du jemals zu träumen gewagt hast. Vorsichtig streichst du an ihrer Wange entlang und wiederholst diese Geste danach bei dem zufrieden seufzenden Bündel zwischen euch.

Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten stehst du erneut auf, dieses Mal mit sicheren, da wachen Schritten und trägst deine Tochter zurück in ihr Bett. Dieses nötige Detail mit dem Bäuerchen, mit dem Hermine dir schon mehr als einmal die Hölle heiß gemacht hat, bringst du inzwischen routiniert hinter dich – zumindest tust du so.

Nichtsdestotrotz bist du erleichtert, als das Baby schlafend und gut zugedeckt wieder in seinem eigenen Bett liegt, auch wenn du die Wärme an deiner Schulter ein wenig vermisst. Es ist besser so; es gibt nicht viel Wärme in dir, die du deiner Tochter geben könntest. Doch du würdest dein Leben für sie geben.

„Schlafe gut, kleine Hannah", sagst du leise und ziehst dich mit leicht melancholischer, doch sehr ruhiger Stimmung in dein Bett zurück. Bevor du das Licht verschwinden lässt, schließt du Hermines Nachthemd wieder und breitest deine Arme aus, als sie sich im Halbschlaf an dich rollt. Mit einem gehauchten „_Nox!_" wird es dunkel.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Am nächsten Nachmittag findest du dich urplötzlich mit einem strampelnden Bündel im Arm mitten in deinem Wohnzimmer wieder und beobachtest fasziniert, wie deine Frau um dich herumwuselt und hektisch einige Dinge zusammensucht.

„Du musst für ein paar Stunden auf Hannah aufpassen. Ich hab was in London zu erledigen", schafft sie es nebenbei, dich über die neusten Geschehnisse in Kenntnis zu setzen – nun ja, mehr oder weniger.

„Dürfte ich auch erfahren, was das so dramatisch wichtiges ist, dass du wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn durch die Wohnung läufst?" Deine Tochter gibt ein verrutschtes Stottern von sich und du kräuselst leicht die Nase, als du auf sie hinab siehst. Hoffentlich hat sie keine ihrer übel riechenden Unternehmungen für diesen Augenblick geplant.

„Ich muss einkaufen, okay?" Hermine bleibt kurz stehen, nur um dich mit gereizten Blicken davor zu warnen, ihr zu widersprechen.

Nicht, dass das jemals Erfolg gehabt hätte: „Nein, nicht okay!" Hannah gluckst empört, als sie sich im nächsten Moment auf deiner Schreibtischplatte liegend wiederfindet – natürlich hast du die Pergamente darauf vorher zur Seite gepackt und mit einem Zauber verhindert, dass sie fallen könnte.

Hermine dreht sich zu dir um und stemmt ungläubig die Hände in die Hüfte. „Severus, der Schreibtisch ist kein angemessener Ort, um ein Baby abzulegen."

Du wirfst deiner zappelnden Tochter einen flüchtigen Blick zu. „Ihr geht es doch gut." Deine Frau verdreht die Augen. „Und außerdem hat das überhaupt nichts mit unserem Thema zu tun."

Hermines Gesichtszüge werden sanfter und sie kommt langsam auf dich zu. Das ist übel, wirklich ganz übel. Sie weiß genau, welche Wirkung dieser spezielle Blick bei dir hat und du spürst das schlechte Gewissen schon wieder wie eine Horde Flubberwürmer über deinen Körper krabbeln. Es ist wirklich schrecklich, dass sie diese Dinge mit dir anstellen kann! Früher warst du derjenige, der ihr dies angetan hat und du weigerst dich, über den Begriff ‚gerechte Strafe' genauer nachzudenken.

„Severus, ich bitte dich! Ich möchte mir in London einige Kosmetika kaufen, weil meine allmählich leer werden. Pass auf deine Tochter auf, sie wird ohnehin die meiste Zeit schlafen. Ich bin bald wieder zurück, ja?"

Nein! Aber das kannst du so schlecht sagen. Mit missmutiger Miene blickst du auf deine Frau hinab und nimmst dir ganz fest vor, dass dir dieser Schmollmund nichts anhaben kann. „In drei Tagen kommt das Kindermädchen an, kann das nicht bis dahin warten?" Hermine will wieder arbeiten. Natürlich kannst du das verstehen – was allerdings nicht bedeutet, dass es dir gefällt. Hannah ist gerade mal drei Monate alt; sie sollte nicht so lange von ihrer Mutter getrennt sein.

„Nein, kann es nicht. Ich muss morgen das erste Mal wieder in den Verlag. Mein Chef will meine neuen Arbeitszeiten mit mir besprechen." Deine Gesichtszüge müssen sichtlich entglitten sein, denn sie fügt rasch hinzu: „Minerva hat sich bereit erklärt, Hannah solange zu sich zu nehmen, du kannst dein Weltuntergangsgesicht wieder einpacken!"

Schuldbewusst wendest du den Blick ab. „Das ist kein Weltuntergangsgesicht."

„Und ob es eines ist." Sie legt ihre Hände an dein Gesicht und zieht es zu einem Kuss zu sich – noch so eine Masche, um das zu bekommen, was sie von dir möchte. „Also, passt du auf Hannah auf?", kehrt sie dann auch so abrupt zum eigentlichen Thema zurück, dass du kurzzeitig wirklich überfordert bist.

„Nein." Wenigstens zu dieser meistens vor bitteren Konsequenzen schützenden Antwort bist du in der Lage.

Sie sackt frustriert stöhnend auf ihre Füße zurück. „Severus, sie ist auch dein Kind! Du kannst nicht von mir verlangen, dass ich sie immer von dir fernhalte."

„Das verlange ich auch nicht. Ich werde mich um sie kümmern – sobald ich eine vernünftige Bedienungsanleitung gefunden habe. Und bis das soweit ist, kannst du mir eine Liste mit den Dingen schreiben, die du brauchst. Ich werde sie dir besorgen." Himmel, was tust du da? Sie hat von _Kosmetika_ gesprochen! Das ist mindestens so schlimm wie ein Baby!

Aber wenigstens leblos und das bringt deine innere Stimme zum Schweigen. Bei leblosen Dingen kann man nicht viel falsch machen.

„_Du_ willst Kosmetika in Muggel-London kaufen?" Hermine sieht dich ungläubig an, während sie zum Schreibtisch hinüber geht und das Baby auf den Arm nimmt. Eine sehr kleine Hand schießt nach oben und greift munter nach einer der lockigen Haarsträhnen.

Du verziehst erneut das Gesicht. Das hat sie bei dir auch schon versucht. Du hattest immer geglaubt, Alraunen seien so ziemlich das dreisteste, das es auf diesem Planeten gab. Die Ernüchterung darüber, dass dein eigen Fleisch und Blut die Alraunen um Längen schlägt, war wirklich brutal.

Blinzelnd löst du dich von dem Anblick. „Warum nicht?" Du reckst dein Kinn weiter nach vorne. So schlimm kann das schließlich nicht sein. Du wirst den Laden betreten, die Dinge zusammensuchen, die Hermine haben wollte, bezahlen und wieder gehen. Das war nicht anders, als in Hogsmeade oder in der Winkelgasse.

Hermine muss sichtlich ein Grinsen unterdrücken. „Also gut. Ich werde dir eine Liste schreiben. Am besten, du ziehst dir derweil Muggel-Kleidung an und steckst dir englische Pfund ein."

Dass sie sich so schnell fügt, ist ein wirklich böses Zeichen. Irgendeinen Haken muss dein wundervoller Plan haben. Doch du kennst Hermine; sie würde sich lieber die Zunge abschneiden, anstatt dir diesen jetzt zu sagen. Du steckst bis zum Hals in dieser Sache drin und würdest selbst herausfinden, was genau der Haken ist. Und das gefällt dir spätestens seit Voldemort überhaupt nicht mehr.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Eine Stunde später stehst du vor einem Laden, der mitten in der Einkaufsmeile Londons liegt. Es ist laut, überfüllt und zu allem Überfluss regnet es auch noch. Deswegen hältst du dich nicht lange mit den blinkenden Reklamen auf, die dich über alle Maßen verwirren, sondern klappst den Regenschirm zusammen (sie hat dir tatsächlich einen _Regenschirm_ angedreht!) und flüchtest in den Eingang der Parfümerie.

Der Geruch von vielen, wirklich sehr, sehr vielen Parfums schlägt dir entgegen und du wendest dich angeekelt ab. Deine Nase ist zu empfindlich für die geballte Ladung blumiger, fruchtiger, herber, süßlicher, verführerischer und verruchter Düfte, die sich alle zu einer übel riechenden Wolke zusammengefunden haben. Selbst das, was Hannah in ihrer Windel anstellt, riecht angenehmer.

Nach einigen Augenblicken blendet deine Nase gütigerweise den Gestank aus und du ziehst den Zettel aus der Tasche, den Hermine dir geschrieben hat. Du überfliegst die Liste, doch wirklich etwas anfangen kannst du damit nicht.

_Make up, Schattierung 02  
__Lidschatten, 004 oder 006  
__Mascara (Extra Volume, wasserfest!), Darkbrown  
__Loose Powder, Schattierung 02  
__Long last Lippenstift, nicht zu auffällig, irgendwas zwischen hautfarben und rosa_

Du blinzelst einige Male. Dann liest du alles noch mal. 004? Oder 006. Sagt dir beides nichts. Wasserfest, unbedingt! Das Ausrufezeichen springt dich beinahe an. Du weißt bloß nicht, was Mascara ist und wozu es wasserfest sein soll. Irgendwie muss man das Zeug doch wieder abkriegen. Und dann der Lippenstift (wenigstens mit der Bezeichnung kannst du etwas anfangen). Irgendwas zwischen hautfarben und rosa? Siehst du so aus, als würdest du sorgfältig die Farbe des Lippenstifts deiner Frau abwägen?

Du willst schon empört schnaubend den Zettel zerknüllen, um nach Hause zu apparieren und ihr deine Meinung zu sagen, als dir eine weitere Notiz auffällt.

_Frag nach Pascal, er weiß, welche Marken ich benutze und was ich bevorzuge._

Oh, nun _dann_ sieht das Ganze schon anders aus. Nicht wesentlich, aber ein bisschen. Doch an der Tatsache, dass du gerade das Gefühl hast, Hannahs merkwürdiges Gebrabbel besser verstehen zu können, als Hermines beängstigend überzeugt aussehende Notizen, ändert das nichts.

Schließlich straffst du deine Haltung, sagst dir, dass es nicht schlimmer sein kann als Voldemort und betrittst den Laden endgültig.

Hermine hat dir deinen Zauberstab abgenommen. Den Sinn dahinter verstehst du nun. In der extremen Lautstärke quietschender Frauen, tratschender Mädchen, quäkender Lautsprecher und näselnder Verkäufer wäre der Griff in deinen Ärmel deine erste Handlung gewesen. Bei Merlins rechtem Nasenloch, Babygeschrei ist der Himmel hiergegen!

Doch du stellst ziemlich schnell fest, dass du nicht der einzige Mann in diesem Geschäft bist. Die meisten stehen mit Taschen beladen in einer Ecke und tun so, als wären sie gar nicht da. Du hast ein solches Verhalten nie verstanden, denn deine Präsenz war dir schon immer wichtig. Aber gerade jetzt würdest du es ihnen gerne gleich tun. Die Eckenplätze scheinen sehr bequem zu sein. Und sicher, denn dort sind weder Parfums, noch Kosmetika aufgebaut. Alles weibliche auf zwei Beinen läuft geradewegs daran vorbei. Und ein Verkäufer.

Du blinzelst mehrmals, als du die Ironie eines Mannes siehst, die mit einer Horde Frauen im Schlepptau und übertriebenen Gesten von einem Regal zum nächsten stolziert. Er erinnert dich entfernt an Gilderoy Lockhart und dich beschleicht die böse Ahnung, dass das Pascal sein könnte.

In diesem Moment rempelt dich jemand von hinten an, so dass du ein paar Schritte nach vorne stolperst. Eine erneute Duftwolke erreicht dich von links, ein entzücktes Quietschen von rechts und die wüsten Flüche der beleibten Frau, die sich gerade ihren Weg mit Ellenbogen und Handtaschenschleudern freigemacht hat, trifft dich direkt in den Nacken. Mit finsteren Blicken drehst du dich um, suchst dabei vergeblich nach deinem Zauberstab, den Todesfluch bereits auf den Lippen, blickst jedoch ins Leere. Zu deiner grenzenlosen Überraschung ist das kleine dicke Wesen flink genug, um bereits jetzt der Herde anzugehören, die dem Nicht-Mann durch den Laden folgt.

Knurrende Geräusche sind das einzige, das von dir zu hören ist, während du dich wieder dem Laden zuwendest und rücksichtslos den Weg zur Kasse ansteuerst. Bevor du den Rudelführer aus seinem Element reißt, erkundigst du dich lieber, ob er wirklich derjenige ist, nach dem du suchst. Vielleicht besteht ja doch noch die Möglichkeit, dass du halbwegs unbeschadet wieder auf die nasse Straße zurückkehren kannst.

Die junge Frau hinter dem Tresen kämpft gerade mit einer Rolle Geschenkband, was du mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue beobachtest. Vor allem, als du einen Blick auf die Spitze eines hölzernen Gegenstandes erhaschen kannst und die Verknotungen plötzlich verschwunden sind. Deine Augenbraue kommt gar nicht so hoch, wie deine Verwunderung steigt. Dafür kann dein Herz umso tiefer sinken, denn als die junge Frau sich umdreht, blickst du in ein Gesicht, das du niemals wieder hattest sehen wollen. Der Haken steht leibhaftig vor dir.

„Miss Brown", rutscht es dir schon automatisch heraus, denn wann immer du dieses Gesicht vor Augen hattest, hatte es auch etwas zu bemängeln oder zu ahnden gegeben. Dummerweise lenkt es in diesem Fall erst ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf dich.

„Professor Snape!", kiekst sie mit großen Augen, während sie ihren Zauberstab im Ärmel ihres engen Tops verschwinden lässt. Er zeichnet sich deutlich ab. „Was wollen _Sie_ hier?"

Du schnalzt zweimal mit der Zunge. „Nennen Sie das einen kundenfreundlichen Umgangston?"

„K-Kunde?"

„Natürlich. Oder glauben Sie, ich hätte Sie dermaßen vermisst, dass ich Sie an einem Ort wie diesem aufsuchen würde?" Die Tatsache, dass du ein Opfer für deine schlechte Laune gefunden hast, macht es irgendwie erträglicher. Was nichts daran ändert, dass Hermine für diesen Haken noch etwas aufs Babysitten drauflegen muss.

„I-Ich weiß nicht", stottert sie mit einer tiefen Röte im Gesicht.

Du rümpfst die Nase. „Ich sehe schon, Ihre Antworten sind noch immer genauso eintönig wie vor fünf Jahren. Können Sie mir wenigstens sagen, wo ich Pascal finde?"

„Er arbeitet heute nicht." Dabei reckt sie ihr Kinn ein wenig nach vorne.

Und dich trifft die Erkenntnis, dass in diesem Laden anscheinend zwei Männer arbeiten, irgendwie unerwartet. „Schön", knurrst du und einmal mehr kommt dir der Gedanke, dass Hannah möglicherweise doch eine Alternative gewesen wäre. „Dann werden Sie jetzt Ihren Stehplatz hinter dem Tresen verlassen und mir diese Dinge suchen." Du drückst ihr Hermines Zettel in die Hand und verschränkst die Arme vor der Brust.

Brown überfliegt die Liste und gibt ein leises Hüsteln von sich. „Sind die Dinge für Sie, Sir?"

„Sehe ich so aus?" Du betonst jede Silbe. Und als sie den Kopf zur Seite neigt und anscheinend wirklich über die Antwort nachdenkt, fügst du ein garstiges Knurren hinzu.

„Dann sagen Sie bloß, Sie haben eine Frau!", platzt sie mit großen Augen heraus und du bewunderst einmal mehr ihre grandiose Fähigkeit, verschiedene Fakten miteinander zu verknüpfen – solange diese Fakten nichts mit Zaubertränken zu tun haben, funktioniert diese Eigenschaft anscheinend einwandfrei.

Für einen Moment überrascht es dich, dass Hermine ihr noch nichts erzählt hat, denn immerhin seid ihr seit fast zwei Jahren verheiratet und sie war in dieser Zeit mehr als einmal hier. Andererseits würdest du ausgerechnet Lavender Brown, der ehemaligen Anführerin der inoffiziellen Vereinigung zur Verbreitung wichtiger Informationen unter Hogwarts' Schülerinnen, so etwas auch nicht freiwillig erzählen. Unglücklicherweise ist an dieser Situation nichts freiwillig, weswegen du gar keine andere Wahl hast: „In der Tat. Und nun machen Sie, dass Sie die Dinge zusammensuchen. Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!" Du wedelst einmal mit der Hand durch die Luft.

Daraufhin liest sie die Liste erneut, denn sie war noch nie die Schnellste, ehe sie dich dazu bringt, verdrossen das Gesicht zu verziehen: „Mit diesen Auswahlmöglichkeiten kann ich aber nichts anfangen. Ich brauche schon eine genaue Angabe. Oder zumindest eine Beschreibung, damit ich abschätzen kann, was Ihrer Frau besser steht."

Du blickst sie einige Momente finster an und überlegst, ob du irgendwie um Hermines Namen herum kommst. Allerdings würde die Beschreibung ‚braune, widerspenstige Locken, braune Augen, Sommersprossen, gleiches Alter' ungefähr dieselbe Wirkung haben. Mit resignierter Stimme antwortest du deswegen: „Meine Frau ist Ihre ehemalige Klassenkameradin Hermine Granger. Ich denke nicht, dass Sie eine weitere Beschreibung benötigen."

Wie du es erwartet hast, erklingt ein leises Quietschen, das sie zumindest halbwegs erstickt, indem sie die Hand vor den Mund schlägt. „Mit _Hermine_?", keucht sie nach einigen Momenten atemlos.

„Sagen Sie, Miss Brown, brauchen Sie eigentlich jede Information in doppelter Ausführung, oder bleiben gewisse Dinge auch beim ersten Mal hängen?"

Sie läuft prompt rot an und presst die Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen. Du fragst dich, wie viele Gryffindor-Schülerinnen sich diese Geste von Minerva abgeguckt haben, denn Hermine beherrscht sie ebenfalls perfekt. „Es ist mir wirklich unbegreiflich, dass ein so lieber Mensch wie Hermine mit einem Mann wie Ihnen verheiratet ist, Sir", erwidert sie steif und die Tatsache, dass ihre Stimme dabei leicht zittert, spricht dafür, dass sie gerade all ihren berüchtigten (aber lange verschollenen) Gryffindor-Mut zusammengenommen hat, um diesen Satz auszusprechen.

Ein diabolisches Lächeln tritt auf deine Lippen, während du dich ein Stück nach vorne beugst und antwortest: „Sie ist nicht nur mit mir verheiratet, wir haben auch eine Tochter, Miss Brown. Und da ich nicht gedenke, diese Information noch ein weiteres Mal für Ihr Spatzenhirn zu wiederholen, setzen Sie sich besser in Bewegung und tun endlich, was ich Ihnen gesagt habe!"

Sie zuckt leicht zusammen, als du mit einem sehr resoluten Ton endest und sämtliche Farbe weicht aus ihrem Gesicht. Ein leises Blubbern ist ihre Antwort, bevor sie sich umdreht und nach einem kleinen Korb langt. Du beobachtest, wie sie von einem Regal zum nächsten läuft, Aufschriften auf kleinen Behältern prüft, hin und wieder etwas in den Korb wirft und dir zwischendurch immer mal wieder ängstliche Blicke zukommen lässt.

Deine Körperhaltung hingegen ist nun trotz des Geschnatters der Frauen, des Gestankes der Parfums und deiner Gesamtsituation an sich entspannt und irgendwie fühlst du dich ausgesprochen zufrieden. Diese Wirkung hatte Brown schon früher ab und an gehabt – immer dann, wenn sie so getan hat, als wäre sie überhaupt nicht anwesend.

Nach etwa fünf Minuten kehrte sie wieder zurück und zeigt dir ihre Ausbeute. „Hermine hat leider nicht dazu geschrieben, welche Marken sie gerne hätte, deswegen habe ich die genommen, die bei unseren Kundinnen am beliebtesten ist", murmelte sie und du gibst einen wenig begeisterten, aber zustimmenden Laut von dir. „Den Lidschatten Nummer 006 haben wir im Moment nicht, obwohl er ihr besser stehen würde als 004. Aber sie hat die Nummer auch aufgeschrieben, also…"

„Kommen Sie zum Punkt, Brown!"

„E-Es ist alles da, ich werde die Rechnung fertig machen und es Ihnen einpacken, Sir!" Ein leichtes Beben läuft durch ihren Körper und sie hält den Blick gesenkt, während sie auf deine Antwort wartet.

„Vielen Dank, Miss Brown", erwiderst du süßlich und ziehst die Geldbörse mit dem Muggelgeld hervor, während sie die Kosmetika in die Kasse eintippt. Sie nennt dir die Summe, die dich wenig höflich fluchen lässt, und du zählst ihr missmutig die Münzen in die Hand. Nachdem sie dir das Wechselgeld gegeben hat, zieht sie eine mit Werbung bedruckte Falttüte aus Papier unter dem Tresen hervor und packt die Sachen ein. Zum Abschluss hält sie sie dir vor die Nase und versucht zumindest, ein höfliches Lächeln zustande zu bringen.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag, Sir, und grüßen Sie Hermine von mir!"

„Ich denke nicht, dass das klug ist, nun, da sie die Zeit der morgendlichen Übelkeit gerade erst hinter sich hat." Während diese Antwort deiner ehemaligen Schülerin die Zornesröte ins Gesicht treibt, nimmst du die Tüte entgegen und drehst dich um, um den Laden zu verlassen. Du kannst ihre bitterbösen Blicke geradezu auf deinem Rücken spüren und grinst äußerst zufrieden.

An der Tür begegnet dir die dicke Frau von vorhin und sie setzt erneut dazu an, sich mit ihrem Ellbogen einen Weg freizuschlagen, als handele es sich dabei um eine Machete. Mit einem festen Griff hältst du sie davon ab und beugst dich mit einem finsteren ‚Erstklässler-sind-weniger-wert-als-der-Dreck-unter-meinem-Schuh'-Blick zu ihr herunter: „In diesem Land gibt es ein Gebot der Höflichkeit, das besagt, dass man einen Laden in der Reihenfolge verlässt, in der man die Tür erreicht, und etwaige im Weg stehende Personen darum bittet, einem Platz zu machen. Falls Sie es noch nicht bemerkt haben sollten, werte Dame, dieser Laden gehört auch zu diesem Land und ich war eher an der Tür. Also stellen Sie sich hinten an!" Du siehst sie noch einige Momente finster an, bevor du sie los- und den Laden verlässt.

„Also, das ist ja wohl…", hörst du den Anfang der empörten Antwort noch, doch nicht einmal der Dunkle Lord persönlich hätte dich jetzt noch davon abhalten können, diesen Alptraum zu verlassen. Du mischst dich unter die Menge und schlüpfst schließlich in einen Hauseingang, der es dir erlaubt, ungesehen zu disapparieren.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Hermine wiegt gerade eine sehr unzufrieden klingende Hannah, als du mit aufgesetzter Gelassenheit die Kerkerwohnung betrittst. „Schon zurück?", fragt sie über das Geschrei hinweg und schüttelt dabei eine Milchflasche, damit sie die richtige Temperatur bekommt.

„Hattest du etwas anderes erwartet?" Deine Augenbraue hüpft ein weiteres Mal in die Höhe, während du deiner Tochter über die Wange streichst und es so zumindest schaffst, dass ihr Schreien zu einem kläglichen Wimmern wird.

„Eigentlich schon."

„Werd nur nicht frech!" Küssen tust du sie trotzdem.

Hermine nutzt die Gelegenheit prompt, um in die Tüte zu spähen, die du noch immer in der Hand hältst. Rasch ziehst du deine Hand hinter den Rücken. „Hey, das sind meine Sachen!"

„Ach was. Weißt du, ich habe den Haken kennen gelernt."

Sie feixt, setzt jedoch rasch wieder eine Unschuldsmiene auf: „Welchen Haken?"

„Der nervtötende, braunhaarige Klatschhaken, der Neville Longbottom in kaum etwas nachgestanden hat, wenn es um abstruse Neukreationen im Tränkeunterricht ging."

„Oh, _der_ Haken."

„Genau der." Ihr steht keine zehn Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und das Gespräch scheint auch Hannah so sehr zu faszinieren, dass ihr Hunger vorerst vergessen ist. Sie lutscht an ihrer Hand und beobachtet euch.

„Und, habt ihr euch gut verstanden?"

„Bestens." Dieses Wort trieft vor Sarkasmus. „Ich finde, angesichts dieses Unannehmlichkeit müssen wir den Preis meiner Dienstleistung neu verhandeln."

„Mmmh, sehr slytherin", erwidert Hermine mit schmalen Augen.

„Absolut. Also, was bekomme ich?"

„Deine hungrige Tochter?", bietet sie freizügig an.

Du blickst hinab auf das sich windende Mädchen, das anscheinend bemerkt hat, dass aus der Hand keine Milch kommt. „Ich bezweifle, dass das ein fairer Handel ist."

„Es ist der einzige, den ich dir anbieten kann."

„Ehrlich?", raunst du mit tiefer Stimme, legst ihr eine Hand an die Wange und küsst ihre andere, gleitest zu ihrem Hals und grinst zufrieden, als Hermine leise seufzt.

„Hannah muss gefüttert werden", murmelt sie. „Und sie… würde nicht lange genug Ruhe geben."

Du knurrst leise, während du einen Weg aus diesem Dilemma suchst. Hermines Zustimmung muss ausgenutzt werden und Hannahs Unzufriedenheit wird dir dieses Mal keinen Strich durch deine Rechnung machen. „Lass mich sie füttern und mach dich fertig. Heute wird sie uns nicht stören", beschließt du letztendlich, nimmst Hermine die Milchflasche und das Kind aus dem Arm und hältst ihr etwas ungelenk die Papiertüte hin.

„Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Mein voller Ernst! Nach diesem Theater habe ich leidenschaftlichen Sex mehr als verdient! Also beweg deinen Hintern ins Bad und tu, was immer du glaubst tun zu müssen."

„Du sollst das böse S-Wert nicht vor dem Kind benutzen!"

„Ist dir das böse F-Wort lieber?"

„Keines von beiden."

„Dann tu etwas dafür, dass ich sie nicht benutzen muss!"

Zuerst sieht es so aus, als ob sie noch etwas darauf antworten will, dann dreht sie sich jedoch um und verschwindet im Bad.

„Und wir beide werden jetzt mal sehen, was der Vorratsschrank so zu bieten hat", murmelst du daraufhin und bist überrascht, als Hannah tatsächlich ruhiger wird. Beinahe so, als ob deine Stimme diese Wirkung hätte. Nach einigen skeptischen Blicken gehst du hinüber ins Labor, stellst die Milchflasche beiseite und suchst die Phiolen durch, bis du fündig wirst.

Vorsichtig, damit sie nicht wieder zu schreien beginnt und Hermine auf den Plan ruft, legst du das quengelnde Mädchen auf dem Tisch ab und schraubst das Fläschchen auf. Fünf Tropfen Traumlosschlaf landen in der Milch und versprechen dir mindestens zwei Stunden Ruhe. Wenn Hermine wüsste, was du gerade tust, würde sie dich in die Zukunft und wieder zurück hexen. „Aber", säuselst du leise, nachdem du die Phiole wieder an ihren Platz gestellt hast und Hannah vom Tisch hebst, „Was Mia nicht weiß, kann sie auch nicht zum Hexen veranlassen." Ein rhythmisches Schmatzen deiner Tochter ist die Antwort und du lächelst zufrieden. Vielleicht solltest du die Möglichkeit, dir deine eigene Bedienungsanleitung zu schreiben, doch ernsthaft in Betracht ziehen.

* * *

ENDE


End file.
